Ikuto and Amu Parents
by YukisTwin1212
Summary: Our famous Shugo Chara couple get Pregnant! Watch as Ikuto and Amu avoid cops, and being experimented on after discovering a feline characteristic on their baby. Will they give birth and live a happy life or will their baby be in a world of needles?
1. The Night Of Love

_It was a long stormy night. Amu was in her room working on homework. Ikuto was on her bed reading. She was bored but happy he was there. "So you almost done with your homework?" Ikuto asked."Not even close." Amu replied._

_Five minutes went by."How about now?" He asked."If you're going to keep doing that, I will be mad. By the way don't you do homework?" Amu asked."No. I was home schooled.""Figures."_

_Ikuto got up and rubbed Amu's shoulders. "Come to bed. You're exhausted.""But you sleep on the floor tonight." "Nope. You want to know what I want to do?""Sleep next to me to protect me? How thoughtful Ikuto!"_

_He held her and looked into her eyes. "Warning Soft Shoulders.""Warning Dangerous Man at work."Ikuto stopped."No don't stop! Go faster!" "Warning Violence in bed.""Strong Cat. Grrrrrr." _

_The next morning, Amu woke to find something shocking. She was wearing only her bra and panties. Ikuto was next to her sleeping without a shirt."Wow. I didn't know his abs were so sexy." she got out of bed and put some new clothes on. It was Saturday and thought maybe she could take Ami somewhere for fun. She left the room for some breakfast._

_Ikuto woke up. "What just happened?" Realizing his shirt was off. But he remembered. he and Amu slept together. But it's not like he did anything right readers? Right? _

_When she was done with breakfast, she grabbed her jacket and headed off to the ice-cream shop with Ami."Yay! Onee-chan take me with her today!" She cheered. (Onee means big sister.)"That's right Ami! I'm going to hang out with you today. We'll have a great time!"They left the house. _

_Ikuto was all alone in the house."You know what you did to her right Nya?" Yoru asked."Yeah. It felt great. I've never had so much fun with her. I mean she's a teen so it's common for this right Yoru?""Actually, she's too young to do that. But she did it. You are actually sort of supposed to start when she is 18. She's only 13 Ikuto. But you did nothing to her! So case closed Nya!"Ikuto put on his shirt."Where is she anyway?""Oh she went to the Ice-Cream Shop with Ami. Girl's Day Out Nya." Yoru muffled eating some fish. _

_"Thank you Onee-chan!" Ami cheered eating her ice-cream."No problem Ami." Suddenly Amu started to feel sharp pain in her stomach."What's wrong Amu?" Concerned her big sister was in pain."Oh. That hurts."Then the pain went away."I think i just ate a bit too much today." She kept on walking home. _


	2. Eggo Is Preggo

_Three weeks had passed. Amu got stomach pains once in a while. Soon she started doing stuff more frightening._

_"Pickles! I love pickles!" Amu cheered."Her eating frenzy is acting more everyday Nya." Yoru meowed with a worried look."What could be going on Nya..."_

_Ikuto watched Amu. She has been acting like this for weeks. He had no idea what could be wrong. He saw Amu show a stunned look."Something moved." She whispered."I felt it...""What you mean like inside you Nya? It's cause of the darn Pickles you have been eating Nya!" He meowed with an upset look._

_Ikuto looked at her."Food doesn't just do that Yoru. Something's not right. Amu after what we did, do you think...""What Ikuto? What?" She asked."That maybe you might be..."He stopped."Pregnant? No. Im 13. My girl thing hasn't started yet still." She assured."But it could happen even before your girl thing Nya." Yoru read from a girl thing book."Give me that Yoru!" Amu grabbed the book and reading what he highlighted._

_Her eyes stared at the box."Amu even it does go positive, What will we do?" Ikuto asked."I don't know. If it does turn positive, how am i going to tell my parents?""I could help you explain it.""But my dad would be pissed big time...""Well just take the test and get this over with. I'll wait outside." leaving Amu alone._

_Amu looked at the white stick. Plus or minus? Amu was really nervous. She couldn't stop staring at it. Soon something faint came up. But it was just her eyes getting tired. She got out of the bathroom and went to the clerk to pay._

_"Minus or Plus?" he asked."Nothing yet." Amu only replied."Your eggo is prego. No doubt about it." he chuckled."Wait! Something is coming up!" almost dropping the test._

_The clerk looked at it with her."Yep there it is." she sighed."...This little pink plus sign is SO unholy!" she added shaking the stick."That ain't no etch a sketch." he chuckled again._

_Amu left the store with tears. Ikuto looked at her."Did it turn out positive?" He was could only nod. Ikuto carried her trying to calm her. soon ikuto was upset too. He was a father now. Yoru saw tears come out from Ikuto's eyes as well."Well that explains the i told you so part Nya." following. _


	3. The Secret Is Out

_The next month, second month of Amu's Pregnancy was upsetting. Ikuto tried his best to stay calm and help her in any way he could. She only ate, got morning sickness, and barely got mood swings._

_"I can't believed it happened Ikuto. What did we do?" Amu asked."Warning Soft Shoulders, Dangerous Man at work. Remember that night?" he answered."Oh yeah..."_

_Yoru was eating pizza with them."This pizza is good Nya!" he smiled and then continued eating."Amu? I was wondering...What are we going to do with the baby? Give it up?" Ikuto asked with a worried look."We could keep it. What if it gets cat ears? People will freak out! It's best if we keep it until we know if it has cat ears or not." she shrugged."You could get an abortion Nya." Yoru suggested._

_Ikuto got up. "No absolutely not! Your parents will see the bill for it! Either way, they gonna find out what happened and that i'm the...the...Daddy..." he frowned and walked out the door. Yoru followed."Wait! Where are you going?" Amu asked."A walk to the park alone. I need time to think." closing the door behind him._

_Amu cried for hours. Her parents are going to have to know soon! So she got up and called her parents for a meeting._

_"It's been hard trying to keep this secret from you but you're going to find out either way. Lets say I was weak and didn't know what i was doing and-""Are you doing drugs?!" her dad shrieked."No! It's not that. It's that...*sigh* i'm just going to tell you straight. You ready?"Her parents nodded with a concerned look."I'm...i'm pregnant...""Gah...Gah...Who's the father?!" her dad shrieked again."Ikuto? heh heh." she shrugged."That boy who sleeps on your floor every night?! I knew i shouldn't have let him in. He's a bad influence! Now we have to deal with this!" he screamed. (They found out about Ikuto few years ago somehow.)_

_Her mom shushed him."How...How far are you?" she asked."I think around two months.""And what are you going to do with the child? Give it to adopting parents?" she asked."I'm thinking about keeping it? I mean it would be so hard for me to give it up. I love it!"_

_All Amu could do was stand there and watch her parents talk for a minute."Well it's nothing that serious. It could teach her responsibility dear" Mom said."Yeah I guess since it's nothing bad as drugs or abuse or other things going on. Just help her raise it to birth and see what happens to it next.""Maybe we could talk with this Ikuto too and ask him what he wants best with the child Amu is holding."_

_"Um i talked with him earlier...He doesn't really want anything to do with the child. But he doesn't want me to get rid of it. He worried for some reason.""So he might just move out and just leave you with it?" Mom asked."I don't really know. He's in stress now. So we'll wait til he comes back.""Ok then it's settled. We'll help you through these nine months and see what happens!" Mom smiled."I can raise a baby again! I'm young!" the mom added happily. (She's crazy in the show a bit so why not make her weird!)_

_Ikuto was in the park staring at the night sky."You know, a new star will be born soon Nya." Yoru said."Yes. But I don't think I want to do anything with it.""Eh?! Why Nya?""It's too much. I think I'll just leave out of town for a few months and come back to help her on the birth. That's all I want to do.""She won't trust you anymore if you do that you know.""I know Yoru...""I know."_


	4. Possible Abortion

_Amu's sister Ami was excited for the new baby, cause well little kids don't understand things really."Yay! I can play with someone now!" she jumped around and then stopped."When will she come out sis?" Ami asked."You think it's a girl? I think it's a boy." she teased."No! I want it to be girl! You will be a girl baby!" _

_Ami was grumpy. Amu could only laugh. When that look comes up, it turns out so funny and spoiled!_

_"Amu? I'm going to the store for some more pickles. Do you want some ice cream too?" her mom asked coming in."Sure. Thanks mom. And take Ami. She's in her grump mode." Amu smiled."Come with me Ami. You can get a lollipop if you be good at the store!" mom smiled and left with the grump who was happy when hearing lollipop._

_Ikuto jumped in the window."I'm going out of town. But we have to tell your parents-""Already taken care of. It was funny to hear you call yourself Daddy you know." Amu smiled."Look. I'm leaving for a few months so i can clear my head. I don't feel like a good influence for you and our...thing!" he grabbed his bag and Violin.'Don't go! You won't know if it's a boy or girl! And don't call it a thing!" Amu yelled in concern."My cell number is on your desk. Call me when it's time. I just need some time to think of what's going to happen."_

_Ikuto went to the window ready to jump out."I love you and I won't forget you."_

_So Amu was left alone for a few hours with tears and a broken heart. She would never trust Ikuto again. So she thought of one abortion._


	5. UltraSound

_Everyday Amu would look out the window and wondered if maybe Ikuto would change his mind. She looked at ads for adoption and also thought about getting an abortion and lie to Ikuto it was a miscarriage. She had some much things going on with her life at this point._

_It was her third month into the pregnancy and she had recovered just a little bit. She was going to the doctor for an ultrasound."I want the child to be a surprise. When it's born, we'll see if it's boy or girl.""If that's what you want dear." Amu's mom smiled._

_The doctor put the cold jell on Amu's barely swollen stomach."Alright. Lets see if the baby's ok." the doctor doctor soon was surprised. "Huh. That's weird." she said."What is it?" Mom asked."Well i'm still a bit new doing this but come back next month and i can get a better look at this part here. It's hard to see cause it's so crowded in there." "Ok! So we'll let you know if anything goes on!" Mom looked at the monitor. She saw the strange thing on the baby too. But she didn't say anything. Ikuto. If he saw this, he would be smiling and proud to see it growing healthy._

_Ikuto....I love you and forgive you if you're stressed..._


	6. Ran, Miki, and Su

_Ikuto was at a restaurant eating a Big Mac with Yoru. "What should we do later this Nya?" Yoru asked."Maybe get some rest and tomorrow go to that theme park that opened up last week." he grabbed his cell phone to put away but noticed that he missed a call. He pushed the play button to hear the message that was left."Hey Ikuto. Well I went to the doctor and I think it has cat ears. The doctor saw something and wanted me to come back next month to make sure everything was ok. Just wondering how you're doing. Got to go. Bye!" *click*_

_Ikuto laid there. If he saw the baby, it would have been something amazing to look at. But he was in so much stress, he didn't even think about the ultrasounds. He looked at a picture of him and Amu at the park. They had such fun times. Maybe it was wrong to leave her with a huge responsibility. _

_He grabbed his cell phone to call Amu back and leave a message._

_Amu was near her fourth month and her stomach was getting bigger. She would just lay in bed to rest and eat her pickles. But when she got home from a walk in the park, she saw she got a voice mail from Ikuto."Hey Amu. Great how the kid is doing ok. Listen, i'm sorry about what has happened a couple months ago. I'm thinking what, you're in your fourth month? i lost count. Well i'm thinking about coming home early. Do you have a copy of an ultrasound pic? Well Yoru is being a butt and trying to eat all the food. See ya Babe!" *click*_

_Amu smiled. He did care about the child. She looked around for the picture and put it in her scanner. Then she called him to ask where he was so she could mail it."Hello?""Hey Ikuto.""Hey! What's up?""Not much. Yes I'm close to four months. Just wondering if I could get an address so I could mail the picture you wanted?""Um...Sure! Here's what to write down."_

_She wrote down the address and carefully the pic in an envelope. Then she put a sticker on it. It was a red X which what she would wear in her hair all the time. Then she went off to the mail box and put the envelope in._

_The next week, Amu was in her fourth month exactly. Ikuto read a letter about how she was doing and that her sister wants the kid out now. But when he looked at the picture, he was filling with tears. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He wiped his eyes and looked for a place to put the picture. His dresser had pictures all over and put it there. He couldn't believe he was the father of a beautiful gift. _

_Amu started to feel kicking."Hey little guy. Time for the kicking huh? Well don't kick too hard or I'll be mad. You wouldn't like it if you made mommy mad. She stood there. Mommy. She would finally become a Mommy. Suddenly the door knocked."Amu Chan?"Ran, Miki, and Su were back from vacation! She didn't know what to do but she remembered telling them she was pregnant long ago."How's the baby Amu-Chan" Miki asked coming in first."Oh my goodness! How far are you?" Su asked looking at the huge stomach."I'm four months." Amu sighed. "So how was your vacation?""Well at the beach, a shark almost ate Su alive. Miki had to save her cause I was in line for Snow Cones." Ran said."Well I'm fine now. Don't start blaming!" Su spoke with a hurt voice."Glad that you all made it back safely." Amu smiled."Where's that Ikuto?" Miki asked suspicious looking around."Oh he's not going to be here for a while cause he's stressed a bit about the whole baby thing and him being the daddy."_

_They talked for hours and hours when suddenly the door knocked again."Oh yeah! Tadase is back from vacation as well!" Su cheered."What?! He never got the message! Oh he's going to be so pissed!" Amu shrieked."We told him don't worry. He's actually excited to see the baby!" Rin smiled._

_Tadase came in."Hi Amu."_


	7. Tadase

_"Hi Amu.""Hi Tadase.""So is it really true? You're pregnant?""Yeah. It's kicking a lot which is annoying." rubbing her sits next to her."May I?""Uh, sure."_

_Tadase put his hand on her stomach.*Silence*"Wow! I really can feel him kick!" he smiled."How far are you Amu?""Four Months." she smiled._

_"Oh um Amu? Yaya kind of heard the whole baby thing so she's coming over soon with presents." Ran spoke with a nervous."Well she likes cute things doesn't she?" Amu laughed._

_Tadase and Amu talked for a while and he felt worried when she told him about Ikuto leaving town and not really wanting to get involved with the whole pregnancy thing."So he just left?""But he said he would return soon. We only leave messages to each other. When he first left, i thought about giving it up or even do an abortion but i have connected to the child. I don't want to leave it.""Have you found out if it's a boy or girl?" Su asked cheerfully"Su! Don't interrupt!" Ran yelled covering Su's mouth."Well actually, I want it to be a surprise. But I'm worried about it being born with cat ears. Doctors might take him away and experiment on him. So I want a natural birth at home." Amu said swelling with tears._

_Tadase held her calming her down."Don't worry. Me, Yaya, and the rest of the gang will protect your child no matter what." he smiled."Thanks Tadase." kissing his cheek.*Silence*_

_Ikuto laid on his bed and stared at the ultrasound picture on the wall. Baby books were stacked next to him and he was trying to learn about taking care of babies and how to know what they want. "Usually babies cry in the night for feeding or diaper change. Ew Nya." Yoru read with Ikuto."This sounds so hard. I don't know if Amu and I would be able to take care of it." Ikuto sighed grabbing for the next book."Maybe I should visit her at night to see how big the guy is growing." I'll go right now." Getting up and going out the door,_

_Amu was now five months. Tadase and Yaya were helping take care of her. Today was another ultrasound to see how the baby was doing._

_"Um what we noticed is that there are ears on top of the baby's head. Like cat ears or something like that. Nobody in the hospital here has seen this before. So you said something about having the child at home?" the doctor was concerned."Yes. You're saying the baby is like an animal or something?" Amu asked."Do you know who the father is?""Yeah but he moved out of town cause he doesn't really want anything to do with the child." "And one more thing. Look at the monitor and start counting."Amu got up and looked."1...2...Eh?!"_


	8. Ikuto's Visit

_"Your having what?!" Amu's dad shrieked."I'm having Twins. I can't even believe it. What are we going to do?" Amu was worried. Ikuto would be so upset."Well lets all calm down for a minute and think. Maybe having twins isn't so bad." Yaya smiled."More fun more me!" she saw Amu run upstairs with some tears. He followed her._

_"What's wrong Amu?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed."I can't have twins! Ikuto would be so mad. What am I going to do?""You could always keep it secret and then Ikuto would find out on the birth. He wouldn't be mad at all." Tadase suggested."Yeah that could work." Amu shrugged._

_Ikuto kept on running. His cat body was zooming through the streets. But when he stopped at a crosswalk, he saw Amu's doctor. The doctor stared. The ears and tail were showing. Ikuto kept on running and over the wall to Amu's house. Jumping through Amu's window, she was fast asleep. The new picture sat there. He looked at the baby picture and smiled. The little guy was growing up fast and he was going to have cat ears. He walked to the scanner and started to copy the picture. What he didn't know was that Amu started to wake._

_"Who's there?" she groaned. He saw her belly was huge. Her eyes were still trying to focus so he hurried and took the copy of the picture with him. He smiled when he got out the window."It's almost time huh little guy?" he thought while running through the streets to go back to where he was._

_Amu looked out the window. Ikuto came back to see the updated picture. She rubbed her belly. "It's getting close huh kids?" she smiled. Ran and Miki woke up."What's wrong Amu-Chan?" Ran asked."He came back to see the new picture of the twins. But he won't know they are twins cause I asked for a pic of one of them." she said finding the picture in the scanner._

_Ikuto. You do believe in miracles right? Cause a new star will be born soon..._


	9. Future Aunt

_Now Amu was in month five. She was scared that maybe she would in labor early. But her mom said it wouldn't happen. But she could be early in month seven or eight. No one will really know until the day comes._

_Amu and her mom were looking in the Baby Name Book."I'm thinking Sakura for a girl and Kyo for a boy." her mom said."No they aren't the right names I'm looking for." Amu shrugged turning the page."Well we have to think of the best names ever or else we'll name them what I suggested." "I'll have good names by then." Amu grinned._

_Yaya was back from the store with some balloons."We celebrate for the soon to be cute and kissable babies!" she cheered. Pepe was holding a small balloon with the help from Ran, Miki, and Su._

_Kiseki was watching and being mean."Pull that balloon down! Go!" he screamed wanting it to be tied to the stool."Ok Kiseki that's enough." Tadase ran downstairs."Dollies!!!" she screamed and grabbed Kiseki, Pepe, and Su. "Help us!" they screamed as she brought them upstairs to play."We'll follow." Miki said followed by Ran up the stairs._

_Ikuto started packing his bags."What are you doing Nya?" Yoru asked."Time to pay a visit with the future aunt." Ikuto replied."She can't know Nya! She would be mad Nya!" Yoru coughing with food in his mouth."I know but she knows many things about raising babies." he sighed."I don't know what else to do. Plus she took care of one before as her job babysitting. She knows the facts." walking out the door with his things._

_"We could start setting up the room for the babies today. Your dad found a crib for them and a very beautiful painting for the wall." her mom smiled."Yeah but first we have to paint. Pink and Blue are the colors. That's always a wall color for girl and boy kids." Amu said."Anything you say my dear!" mom cheered and ran to the basement for some paint."Well i'm so tired right now. My feet are killing me." Amu sighed and sat on the couch."Let me get you a soft pillow." Yaya hurried to get one._

_Ikuto was at the door. *ring*"Who is it?""Ikuto. I need your help."She opened the door."Hi Utau."_


	10. Only Can Wait

_"Hi Ikuto. What do you need help with?" Utau spoke with an annoyed look."Well it's something you would mad about. Amu in it too...and well it's actually a funny story.""What do you have to do with her?""Well she is um...pregnant?" he chuckled shyly."You what?! So now you're a dad and she's a mom?! I should never have let you stay at her place. How far is she huh?" really mad."Five Months."_

_"You waste time you know Ikuto. *sigh* come in." showing the way."Thanks." walking in._

_"So Amu, which wall should be pink and which one should be blue?" her mom asked excitedly."Those two walls pink and the other two blue." resting in a chair."I wonder how many times we'll wake up in the middle of the night to feed them. I volunteer to help take care of them!" Yaya cheered."We'll help too." Ran, Miki, Su, and Pepe said."Well I might help." Tadase smiled looking at Kiseki."Well I'm just watching King." Kiseki groaned."Sorry. He doesn't like taking care of more than one baby." Tadase chuckled._

_Ikuto and Utau were quiet for a while."So does that make me an aunt?" she asked."Yeah cause you're my sister." he answered."Well I suppose I could help. But why aren't you with her at the moment? I live far away you know.""Well I left for a few months cause I was in stress. I wanted to see the pictures of it from ultrasounds.""Did you bring them?" almost wanting to see the baby."Yeah here.""Oh my goodness! It's so cute! It has cat ears! Awww..." proud to be an aunt."Well I came here cause you know some things about taking care of babies right?" Ikuto asked."Sure I can help." getting up to find some books and info._

_"Ok so the crib will go here against the wall. Soon when they start walking, we have to add a bed." Yaya said instructing where the pieces go."The rocking chair Amu is in will be right where it is now." Tadase smiled."They won't stop kicking. I'm so exhausted." Amu groaned."Here let me bring you to your room so you can rest." mom said helping her came back with some books."Ok here are some baby books. One I know is for babysitters but I don't know which one." she said."I think it's the one that says Babysitters Guide to Babies." showing the book."Oh. Oops. Well read it anyway it has some facts." Utau smiled nervously.*silence*"These actually do have some important facts i didn't know. Boys sprinkle at you when you change their diaper." he smiled."I bet that happened when you were little.""Maybe. But I'm not evil. So maybe I didn't when I was little." Ikuto chuckled._

_Amu looked out the window._

_Ikuto...Please come home..._


	11. Cat Ears Found

_Amu was now in her Sixth Month. She was always tired cause well she's carrying twins. Her stomach was huge._

_A knock was on the door. Yaya went to get it."Uh hi Utau and...Ikuto?! I thought you left! Amu!" screaming in horror."He's sorry for being in stress. So he's staying now and with me to help. I took babysitting lessons." Utau said._

_Amu came downstairs with a tired look. She hasn't slept at all."Hi Amu..." Ikuto said shyly."Hey." she replied."You waited all this time and finally come when now I'm so weak and can't even sleep well? You had me worried Ikuto." with an upset look."Well I think it's not so bad having kids. I'm sorry for being so stressed in the beginning." he held her shoulders."Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.*Silence*"Fine but on one condition.""What's that?""You have to come with me for ultrasounds. And you have to help me up the stairs." she said."Fine. When is the next appointment?""Tomorrow.""I'm gonna be an Aunt! Kawaii!" Utau jumped around with joy."Oh right I forgot she's gonna be an Aunt." Amu smiled._

_Utau was talking with Amu and wondering what the name would be. Amu tried hard not to say there were not twins."Well I'm still trying to find the perfect names for them. Luchia or Zero aren't really good. They remind me from some TV shows." Amu sighed."Well I know you'll find some good names!" Utau smiled!_

_Ikuto watched Amu. She was so fragile. He couldn't believe she was so brave to hold the little guy. "Pizza party Nya!" Yoru cheered shoving a cheese pizza in his mouth."Dude. Seriously." Ikuto sighed._

_"I saw your baby pics! I know it's going to be cute! Even with cat ears! It might even get a tail!" Utau smiled."Yeah but I don't want any doctors to find out. Experiments might be involved." Amu said."Um Amu? Can I talk to you alone?" Ikuto asked._

_"When I came home running fast as I could to visit, the doctor kind of saw me...""What?! What do you mean he saw you? Now he's gonna find you and I don't want you hurt!"_

_*ring*"I'll get it!" Yaya smiled and opened the door. It was the doctor."Well hello doctor. What brings you here?" mom asked."I saw something on the baby. Cat ears and a tail. We would like to do further testing to find out how this happened-" he saw Ikuto."I remember seeing you one night. Are you the father?" he asked walking up to him."I don't know what you're-""I saw you running pretty fast through crosswalks a month or so ago. With cat ears and a tail..." "Wait...Ikuto's a cat?!" dad came was a huge silence._

_Hours later, Amu was at the hospital. Tests were being made on her. More were being tested on Ikuto. "Why did Ikuto do that! Grown ups don't know about the whole Guardian Chara thing! What am I going to do?" she thought._

_Ikuto was sitting in a chair next door, needles were being put in his arms."Great. Just great. Should have said Guardian Charas make these wishes come true." he thought._

_The question was, how was Amu going to have her kid at home? The secrets now out of Ikuto a cat..._


	12. The Plan

Yaya and Tadase stood in the Nursery. Were the twins going to be able to live a normal life?

"Well I did see you with cat ears. What happened to them?" the doctor asked."I can make them appear if I want to." showing the ears and tail."They feel just like a real cat. Tell me, did your parents have this?""No. It's actually a wish. I wanted to be a cat when I grow up by wishing on a shooting star and It came true." covering Chara secret."I bet you were an experiment?" "Nope. Normal kid sir." "Why don't you call me doctor.""Well I'm saying sir cause I like saying dude." Ikuto grinned.

Amu was next door. The nurse was talking to her about the doctor possibly wanting to put her in labor at eight months."Why would he do that?" she asked in horror."To make sure his prediction is true. Otherwise, you'll have your kids home early." she smiled.

Ikuto listened next door. Amu didn't seem happy about having them early. He didn't like the idea either. All they could do was watch the doctors find out about the whole cat secret.

Tadase and Yaya gathered at the kitchen table."We have to get them back. The doctors can't find out about the Guardian Chara Power!" Yaya complained."I know. That's why we have to get them out of there and hiding fast! I have a plan." "Does it involve transforming to show you also have powers?" Kiseki asked."Sort of. Where's Ami? We need her. She can see you charas right?" Tadase asked."Uh yeah." Ran replied.*Silence*"Oh right people would soon see us and believe us! Where's Yoru?"

Yoru was outside the hospital wondering what to do. Miki comes up."Need a plan? Want Ikuto out? No problem. Tadase and Yaya made a plan.""Wow they are fast.""Well that and we don't want the doctors getting more info about the Chara thing." she grinned.

The crew arrived and Ami was cranky."You better give me an ice cream cone if it works! And I want Onee-chan!" she complained."You will get one and yes your sister will be saved." Yaya first had to find a way in without giving themselves away."Tadase and I will carry Ami in like she fainted and we don't know what's wrong. Then when they tell us to wait in the waiting room, Tadase will act like he's going to use the bathroom which the closest is in the emergency room." Yaya said."And then I will get in Ikuto's room so he can help." Tadase added.

They told Ami what to do. Then they went it."Hello. Welcome to St. Joseph Hospital. How can I help you.""My sister has been acting strange lately. She has been fainting, vomiting, and worse. Had the flu and all this crazy stuff going on.""Where are your parents?""They're on vacation in Africa." Yaya quickly falls."Oh dear." going up to Ami."Well we'll see what's wrong and if we do, try to find a way to contact your parents ok?" "Yes. Thank you!"

They went in the waiting room."I'm going to use the bathroom." Tadase walked into the Emergency Room and went off to find Ikuto.


	13. Hospital

**Ikuto was not hard to find. If you saw him with doctors guarding, yeah it's him. Amu wasn't guarded much guess well she can't do much but rest.**

**Tadase managed to get in without a problem."Ikuto." he whispered."Tadase?" he asked."Yeah It's me. We're getting out. But first we have to find a way to get Amu. Do you have any ideas?""Maybe. Wait, Yaya is involved with this?""And Ami. We can't give ourselves away.""Well I have a plan. Run and remove all 30 needles, yes i counted, and get her out of here. Dude she weighs a ton!""She's running with us. Good thing we got Ran here. She can help her run better.""Yeah we just have to get in there when the nurse leaves for like 5 minutes and then start removing needles."**

**The nurse took longer than expected but she left. Amu was staring at the ceiling and she was so tired looking. "Amu. Wake up and start pulling needles."She looked and saw Tadase and Ikuto. They carefully started getting them out."It hurts too much. Stop." she groaned trying to stop them."Ok there are only 10 more to deal with. Stay with us Amu." Ikuto calmed her.**

**Soon the needles were out."Where's Ran?" Ikuto asked helping Amu out of bed."Oh no! I forgot to bring her with me!" They were doomed. The nurse was coming soon! "I'll just use Holy Crown. Kiseki?""Yes Tadase?" he came out."Thank god." **

**They snuck out. Amu watched scared the plan would fail. Then when they nearly got out, the doctor was running down the hall, at them!"Holy Crown!" *boom* = LMAO!The doctor got up in amazement."Great Tadase. They might want you too." Ikuto said starting to run with Amu.**

**Without warning, Utau burst through with bat wings and help Amu out the door."Do you have to make a grand entrance?" Tadase sighed."The police are going to be here. I was outside watching." she said quickly.**

**Yaya got Ami back. "I want you for my sister Ami." she whispered running after the crew.**

**Yep the police were out there. Amu started to run home with Ikuto as fast as she could. Ikuto stared at her. She was so weak. But it's near the end so soon she'll be better. Sixth month and running for her life. He didn't want her and the miracle to be hurt. They kept running. **

**The parents had already found a hotel for all of them to hide at. The bags were packed and in the van. When the crew got there, Amu was quickly put in the car, middle seat between Tadase and Ikuto. Yaya was behind them with the charas."Where's Yoru?" Yaya asked."Right here Nya!" eating a fish next to her.**

**They drove off. They would be five miles away from home. That's a long way... **


	14. In Hiding

They hid in the hotel for a while now. Amu was in her Seventh Month. They prepared themselves to make sure she wouldn't go in labor early. They knew eventually the police would find them.

Ikuto sat next to Amu."It almost time huh?""Yeah. But the kicking is almost hurting. I can't stand it.""Well you know I haven't felt it yet." he smiled."Here. You can do it." she put his hand where she said there was kicking.*silence of joy*"Wow. It's kicking hard." he smiled."Well you'll be changing the diapers." she laughed."No. You will." laughing with her.

Ami came in holding Yoru."She's killing me! Help!" Yoru and Ikuto laughed.

Ikuto was glad Amu was feeling better. Her happiness was his energy to love her. He would help raise the little guy and when he or she grows up, he would teach it to keep the cat thing secret. But for now it was safe with him and Amu.

Utau bursted downstairs and smiled."I found the cutest outfit ever for the baby! I know it will be a girl!" she started screaming with cuteness with Yaya."We are so going to take care of the baby!" Utau cheered.

Ikuto and Amu started reading books to it. He started to like the idea of having a baby. But only one to protect the family better. If there were two or more, he would faint. But he knew there was only one. So he had nothing to worry about.

The crib was brought along in case they would be there longer than expected. Amu's parents were worried about being chased for a long time. Yaya and Utau were looking at baby clothes on the internet. The charas were playing around. Tadase was with the parents. He was friends with Amu and wants her safe.

Tadase was probably being wanted too. Soon they would be experiments if they aren't careful enough.

He looked at the night sky. Soon...Soon...There will be trouble with the public...


	15. Did It BreaK!

Amu woke up. She was almost at Eight Months. Ikuto was next to her snoring."Um Ikuto...You're snoring." she kept snoring."Ah well. I can get downstairs myself." getting up.

"Our Amu can walk!" her mom cheered."Onee-chan!" Ami cheered with mom."I'm not going to do this everyday. Ikuto was snoring and he wouldn't wake up." she giggled.

It was a noisy breakfast. Ami kept screaming every time Yaya tickled her. Soon Ikuto came downstairs."Sorry if I overslept. Stayed up late." he said sitting at table.

"Well what should we do today." Utau said reading a Magazine."Well we could make some clothes for the baby." mom suggested."Yeah that would be fine." Amu said happily with Ikuto.

Weeks went by and before they knew it, Amu was Eight Months. They continued to make clothes however. One day, Ikuto went out to buy some food.

Ikuto looked around for some good food."Can I help you sir? You seem like you don't know what to buy." the clerk said."Well you see a huge family is living together and I have a huge list of food. One is pregnant too. I'm looking to buy only what is important." "Oh I can help!" the clerk smiled.

Tadase and Yaya were working on socks."This seems easy to do!" Yaya smiled.

Ami kept looking at her big sister."She looks like she is sick mommy." she said to mom."Well it's hard carrying kids." she assured her.

Suddenly Amu was wide eyed"Oh my god.""What?" they all asked."I think my water just broke!"


	16. Push Amu!

**Amu got up. Yes her water broke. Everyone was panicking."What do we do?" Yaya complained."Well lets get her upstairs to her bed. Go!" her mom instructed.**

**Ikuto got everything the family needed."Thanks for shopping! Come again!" the clerk smiled handing him the last walked out of the store and put the groceries in the car. His cell rang."Hello?""Ikuto? Hurry home! Amu's in labor!" Utau screamed."I'll be right there." hanging up and running into the car.**

**Amu was in bed screaming. The pain was too much for her. Her mom tried to calm her down. "Ok dear calm down.""It hurts too much mom." she only cried.**

**Tadase was outside with Yaya and Ami. They didn't want to go in and Ami couldn't go in cause she was young."I don't want to hear Onee-chan cry" starting to cry herself.**

**Ikuto was halfway home. What he didn't know was that a police saw him and knew he was wanted by the doctor. The police start to chase after him."Come on. Can this car go faster?" he groaned.**

**"Amu. It's time to push. Tadase! Come here to calm Amu!" Utau came in. He could only hold her hand and calm her. Since Ikuto wasn't there he had to do that. Yaya was outside finding something for Ami to do."Wanna color Ami? I would like to see your art!" she said."Ok. Will sis be okay?" she asked."Yes. The babies want to come out already so it just hurts a bit." she reasurred her.**

**Ikuto was home. He quickly ran in. Yaya was there sitting with Ami."She's upstairs." she quickly said could hear Amu screaming. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs."Push! Come on Amu you can do it!" her mom came in."Oh thank god! You're just in time!" Utau smiled."I can see the head! Just keep pushing!" her mom told watched how strong Amu was. Her sweat showed him how much pain she was in. He couldn't do anything but watch.**

**Then the baby came out."It's a boy!" her mom cheered showing the baby. It was true. Cat ears and tail. He had Ikuto's color hair. All Ikuto did was smile. She did a great job.**

**"Hurry lets get the other one out!" her mom said."Push!""Huh?" Ikuto said."Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that." Tadase said.*Thud*Tadase looked at the floor."Ikuto?! Wake up!" he yelled.**

**Amu was pushing. Her mom reached in."I see the head! Keep pushing Amu!" her mom dad was in the corner cooing at the boy. (what an idiot lmao)The second one was out."It's a girl!" her mom had cat ears a tail as well.**

**A boy and girl. Amu was happy and laughed when she held the girl. Ikuto finally regained conciousness."Girl and Boy?" he nodded and smiled. Ikuto walked up to Amu and saw the girl sleeping in her blanket. He smiled. Two stars were born. Two beauiful angels were born. "Would you like to hold to boy Ikuto?" the dad said holding the boy."Yes." he only said.**

**He looked at the boy. He was a bit cranky and crying. "You are so cute." he said looked at him."Hey.""Hey. You did a great job.""You are still on diaper duty." she laughed.**

**"Wait what are their names?" her mom asked eagerly."I'm thinking for the girl. Emi. It's a nice name." Amu said."And Yuu for the boy." Ikuto added smiling at Amu."Those are such nice names!" her dad smiled. (first time he's in good mood huh?)**

**Sirens were everywhere."What's happening?" her mom freaked out."The police found us!" Tadase looked around hopelessly. The docotor wouldn't need her anymore cause she's normal. But the twins...She looked in horror."Ikuto. They're gonna take the twins away! The doctor won't need me anymore!""And they would also take me." he said looking at Yuu. The eyes opened and they looked like cat eyes. "I won't let them take you." he said. The baby cooed. **

**The doctor was downstairs. Yaya and Ami were hiding in a closet."Start searching upstairs with me." he said and continused he got to the top, he saw in Amu's room, the twins were right there with the cat ears and tail. Ikuto and Amu smiling at their miracle. Then the doctor kept walking up into the room."I see we don't need you anymore Amu." he said looking at the boy Ikuto was protecting. Yuu cooed once more. **


	17. My HeartUnlock!

**"Congrats on your arrivals." the doctor said watching Ikuto hold Yuu more protectivly."Why can't you leave me and my family alone?" Ikuto asked. Amu held Emi and started to get out of bed.**

**Suddenly the police started grabbing everyone. Yuu started screaming. It was super loud indeed and way louder than a normal scream. Ears were covering and Emi woke up. "Nice Yuu." she gasped."You can talk?" Amu asked stunned."Of course I can Mommy. Yuu can talk too but he gets annoying. I wasn't kicking at all inside. Yuu's fault.""Did not!" Yuu yelled."Did too." Emi sticking out tongue.**

**"Well party's over. Take the twins and lock Ikuto away. Maybe we'll take a look at Amu and that blonde over there. And I thought there were two more." the doctor said looking around."They are gone. Sorry to break your heart." Tadase said.**

**Suddenly the doctor looked at his shoulder."What is that tiny creature there." looking at Kiseki.**

**Ran Miki and Su came and hid near Amu."Run! Mommy transform! Unlock heart or whatever!" Emi yelled."My heart Unlock!"Ran transformed with Amu."Character Change Amulet Heart!" holding Emi still.**

**"Run!" Ikuto going to window. Amu's parents were already halfway out and getting ready to run in car.**

**"So this little creatures help these kids transform. Very interesting." The doctor came in."Where are you Ikuto Nya?" he asked staring at the doctor in fear."Wait. You're a cat too. So you transform Ikuto into a cat?" grabbing Yoru and putting him in a container."Help Ikuto Nya!" he cried.**

**Amu and Ikuto were flying through the air, keeping their babies safe."Wee! Go mommy go!" Emi laughed."Go daddy go!" Yuu yelled."Where should we go? He might find us again!" Amu was worried."Go back home! He would never go search the same place and this time keep ourselves hidden!" Ikuto said."Mommy! I'm scared. Why does a bad man have to take us?" Emi asked ready to cry for the first time.**

**"Cause you're a cat human. People these days don't give privacy to families that want that." Amu said calming her down.**

**They got to the place."Wait. Where's Yoru?" Ikuto asked."Oh no! The doctor has him!" Emi said."So Emi can read with her mind what happens and Yuu can scream?" Amu asked."No. Natural for Yuu to have a loud scream. He can well...I don't know. He doesn't know." Emi said.**

**Yuu held Ikuto."Daddy..." **


	18. New Chara

Yoru woke up. He was in a Jar container with tiny holes in the cover so he could breathe. He looked around to see Tadase in a big tube container and medal arm cuffs held his legs and hands. "Tadase Nya? Wake up Tadase Nya!" he screamed seeing if he would .He sat on the floor and stared at the wall with scribbles on it."Where are Ikuto and Amu Nya? I hope they are okay Nya." he said.

"Great what are we going to do with Yoru gone!" Yuu cried."Oh be quiet Yuu." Emi said trying to grab him."Amu! Miki is gone too!" Su said looking around."Oh no!" Amu shocked."Well all we can do is stop the doctor. Not run. Didn't you say his daughter has a character?" Ikuto asked."Yes but that was a few years ago. I don't know if she still has it." Amu wondered."Well there's no time to lose! Lets go!" starting to jump on next roof."I hope you know what you're doing Ikuto." Amu said following him.

Yaya and Ami were still in the closet. But it wasn't safe to go out yet. Miki was next to them."The police are still here. We could be stuck here for days." Miki whispered."Is Amu ok?" Ami asked."I don't know but I heard her unlock her heart so she might be ok plus her window opened and yeah I know she escaped." Miki reassured her.

"Hey! I see a trap door here! I think it could lead us to the basement." Yaya girls opened the latch and walked down the stairs. It was not dark as much. 5 lamps were down here so Ami didn't get too scared."Wait I know what this is. Like a bomb shelter! Food and water over here! Some video games and movies stacked over there. Good thing there's a mat over the trap door to protect us more." Miki said."And better yet. Another door! I think It leads to the garage." ready to open it."Maybe there is a shelf blocking the way so we might not be able to get out." Miki opens the door."No one is in the garage. Lets go. The door is already open. Pepe? Where are you Pepe?" Yaya looked around."Oh no..." Ami started to say...

Yoru saw the doctors looking at Tadase's medical records."Hmmm. It seems he has been acting like a normal kid and probably knows about the power thing. He might have been trying to hide it from us." he said."Let me out Nya! I'm just a legend that makes Ikuto's wish come true! He wanted to be a cat when he grew up! Tadase wanted world domination when he grows up! I'm Ikuto's would be self!"

*Shine!*The doctor saw an egg appear next to his shoe. The egg cracked open."Hello Jonathan! I'm your would be self! To become the greatest surgeon!" the character smiled...

Amu held Emi closely."Mommy. You're squishing me." she groaned."Oops sorry." Letting go a tiny bit."Daddy is so funny! Look at him go!" She smiled waving at him."Hi Daddy!!!" she smiled. His kids were already talking. Then he stopped."Whoa.""What?" Amu asked."Yuu needs a diaper change. Big time!" covering his nose.


	19. The End

The doctor gasped and looked at the new Chara."Who are you?" he asked."I'm your would be self!" the Chara smiled."My name is Ebisu and I can help you become the nicest surgeon ever at your hospital Jonathan." he added.'Well thank goodness you understand what we are. Will you let us out? I have to find Ikuto Nya!" Yoru yelled."Uh yes sure." he unlocked the cage and untied Tadase who is awake at this point."Kiseki! Are you alright?" running up to him worried."Yes I am Tadase. We must find the rest of the Peasants! Follow me!" Flying off.

"Hey look what I found Yaya! Security outfits!" Ami shouted holding the uniforms.'Maybe we can sneak out this way. Wait...Do you hear someone trying to call us for help?" Miki asked."Pepe!" Yaya cheered running to Pepe who was trapped in a Air Duct."Maybe we can get through these. It leads outside!" Ami said."Well Yaya can't fit in. Maybe Ami can unlock the door from the outside for us!" Miki said."And you and Pepe can lead her out!" Yaya cheered. "Lets get to work!"

"Uh oh. Yuu made a stinky!" Emi giggled holding her steps back."We had a deal Ikuto!" she smiled."You have got to be kidding me! Come Amu! Don't make me change his diaper!" He begged."Aw. Big kitty afraid of changing a simple diaper!" Amu teased."Fine. Lets see the damage here." taking off the diaper."Gah! Stop peeing on me Yuu!" he yelled using a new diaper as a the smell started."Oh god!" Ikuto started getting dizzy."I think I'm gonna puke Amu. Please help! You raised your baby sister!""Fine." giving Emi to putting the new diaper on, they kept going to Amu's place.

"Well they seem to be headed for Amu's house. We must get there. Yoru and rest of you kids will have to tell them I don't want to hurt them now that I understand the cat stuff and Chara stuff." the doctor said looking at a tracker."Ebisu, Kiseki, Yoru...Lets roll..." Tadase spoke.

"Ami, can you see the exit?" Miki said looking around through the air duct."Bright light Bright light!" Pepe got outside in time to see the cops grabbing them."We are not chasing you anymore. Orders from the doctors. HE says we have to find the Cat Family and everyone else to stop the crisis. You are free to go home.""On one condition. Can you get Yaya out?" Ami asked with puppy eyes."Uh sure." unlocking the door."Yaya! They aren't gonna hurt us no more!" Ami cheered hugging Yaya hard."I heard Amu and Ikuto are headed to home. Where are her parents and Utau?""Over here!" Utau waved next to the parents."Mommy! Daddy!" Ami ran up to them for a hug.

Amu and Ikuto got to the house to suddenly be grabbed by cops."Amu and Ikuto. I no longer wish to harm you and your family. However, you must make sure no one ever sees your kids with cat ears as they go to school and grow older. I suggest home school. Whatever your comfortable with." the doctor appeared."He finally understands what a Chara is." he smiled."Doctor! Your character woke up!" Amu smiled.

The rest of the crew gathered around."Emi and Yuu are safe and sound. What do you want to do now?" Ikuto asked smiling at Amu."Can I get a kiss?" she asked."Why of course my dear." "Mommy no! You'll get cuties!" Emi was scared covering her and Amu kiss for a minute or two."You two are sick!" Yuu covering his eyes as well.

Well its the end of the journey of Ikuto and Amu Parents. A sequel will be made. I promise!

The End...


End file.
